As is well known, the standard VOR system for aircraft navigation comprises a source of a ground signal and an omni bearing selector (OBS) in the aircraft. The navigator turns the selector to align with the beam provided by the ground signal and merely follows the beam to the "waypoint". In this manner, the navigator could follow a course to any VOR Station in any direction in 360 degrees. This was an early navigation system for aircraft which permitted the navigator to follow a course to the source of the beam.
The LORAN system is different. The LORAN system, as is the case with other universal navigation systems, permits a navigator to set a course to any desired destination rather than to a VOR Station. The system is a ground or satellite based system. The navigator has equipment which calculates the position of the aircraft from the LORAN signal and determines bearing to waypoint data as is also well understood.